Xanar Nesseth
Xanar Nesseth is the King of Tides End, head of House Nesseth, and the last known Dragonborn. Xanar was crowned King after King Ailonn Vakian knelt before Xanar and laid the crown at his feet. Prior to his ascension, whilst Count of Tides End, he married Lady Allyna Anier of Brightwood Glen. With her he had three children: Helasar, Erraia, and Markris. Appearance and Character History Born in 460 AP, Xanar was the firstborn son of the golden dragon Xerseras and his high elven lover Sirilla Nesseth of Tides End. He was elder brother to Markris by eight years. Xanar was named after the great dragon who fathered Xerseras alongside Aeressa the Blinding Light. This was a controversial decision, and was mocked by some for naming a mere Dragonborn after a great Dragon. It is said that one of those who mocked the name was a blue Dragon who had flown into Xerseras's territory and spied his humanoid son, making the mistake of allowing his jests to be overheard. When word reached Xerseras, his fury was such that the two dragons would find themselves locked in combat far above the earth, lighting the night sky with flame untiul after a long battle - all went back and the blue Dragon fell from the darkness to the ground below, dead. Xanar grew into a celebrated warrior, whilst his brother Markris favoured his scrolls. Xanar was wed in 578 to Allyna Anier of Brightwood Glen, whom he favoured at once for her nature, unafraid of him and unafraid to show herself as his equal. Markris however, remained unwed by his own choice for many centuries thereafter. Their father was slain in 583 AP by members of The Milieu, and Xanar's rage was whispered of throughout the west as he ascended to Count of Tides End as all of the Dragons were slowly hunted down. Xanar and Markris themselves became targets, and a war was fought both on the battlefield and in the shadows for over a century until finally, in 685 AP, it all came to a head when Xanar disposed of the last of the Milieu, gaining vengeance for his father and the dragons alike, and claimed the Dragonsbane weapon Shockwave in his victory. This deed resulted in Xanar becoming beloved by all, with many Counts of the west rallying behind him whilst their King, Ailonn Vakian, reigned in tumultuous fashion at Griffin's Perch. For years, the great counts whispered that Xanar should wear the crown rather than Ailonn, whose family had dishonoured and embarrassed their people. Xanar was a great warrior, strong and powerful, with the blood of the dragons who were now gone. He was well loved by his soldiers and looked upon by the people with reverence as his full-dragon ancestors were, held in particular esteem as being the one to strike down the Milieu and bring justice to the fallen dragons. King Ailonn meanwhile, was recognized as an excellent commander, but never held the affection of the people. His claim to the throne was righteous, but he was harsh and unforgiving to his vassal counts, earning him as little favour with them as he held with his people. It was no surprise then, when the great counts whispers finally drove Xanar Nesseth to march upon Griffin's Perch. It was said that it was his younger brother Markris who convinced him in the end. In 691 AP, Xanar marshaled much of his support at the central point of Dragons Gate and marched down the road to Griffin's Perch. Almost every Count of the West had answered his call. What he saw when he arrived was King Ailonn Vakian awaiting him. Seeing the mass of support behind this dragonborn usurper, Ailonn knelt before Xanar and laid his crown at his feet, swearing fealty. For his surrender, Xanar allowed him to remain Count of Griffin's Perch, but from that moment the King of the West held the blood of the makers, and King Xanar reigns to this day at his ancestral home of Tides End, where his mothers family ruled as Counts. It did not take long for controversy to rear its head during Xanar's reign. After claiming his crown, he named five great knights of the west to be his Dragonflight. One of his five was Elure Ryiel of Winters Reach. In 703 AP, the devoted knight would make a claim that would shock the west - that he was the bastard son of King Xanar, and that his brothers Cyran and Eroan were borne of the King as well. King Xanar refuted these claims, despite it being known amongst his inner circle that he had shared affections with Lady Pyria Ryiel before his marriage to Allyna Anier. Were this true, Elure would be his eldest son, three years senior to his trueborn heir Helasar. It is said that Elure had no desire to spark a war between House Ryiel and the Dragonking, nor did he want to fight King Xanar himself - he simply wished himself, his brothers, and his mother acknowledged. This never happened, and Elure found himself in single combat against the King he had sworn to protect as a member of the Dragonflight. Elure wounded Xanar, something a scant few have ever been able to claim, but Elure fell in battle. As a result, King Xanar exiled House Ryiel from Tides End, sending them in flight to the east where they would eventually settle in the city of Maenor in Knightwood. Xanar would eventually reward his trusted fleet Admiral Orrian Alu'Tira with Winter's Reach, the ancestral home of the exiled Ryiel's. Xanar would prove to be no stranger to mistresses in the end. As part of the peace terms House Vakian upon his claiming of the crown, Xanar took Ailonn's daughter Tanelia as his mistress, keeping her at Tides End as leverage to prevent a Griffin uprising. With Tanelia, Xanar had three children: Oryn, Roshia, and Lyanna. He recognized all three of them, with it being whispered that he did so only because none of them threatened Helasar's crown. Lady Tanelia would not be King Xanar's only mistress. Lady Osonia Elran of Farhaven, daughter to Count Lorsan Elran, was eventually taken as mistress as well, though this was neither for political benefit nor for King Xanar's own personal desires - but for his wife Allyna Anier. Osonia secretly served as Allyna's mistress until her death. To the public however, and indeed to Count Elran, Xanar claimed her as his own. Together, they would have two children: Alenia and Aelor. In 818 AP, Queen Allyna, whom Xanar had grown to love, was taken ill with a sickness that left the Clerics of Embers Stone without answer. Weakened and bedridden, she grew despondent due to her inability to act. She would die a year later in 819 AP. It was not the illness that took her in the end, however, but rather her lack of desire to continue fighting it, as she lept from the tallest tower of Tides End to her death after several years of lamenting her self-styled wasteful existence. King Xanar went into a deep mourning following his wifes suicide, and was said to refuse anyone into his bed for decades after. Xanar's mourning would only deepen in 824 AP, when his brother Markris was killed by an assassin, leaving Xanar as the final living Dragonborn. The death of his brother sent Xanar spiraling downward, as he blamed himself due to the revelation that he had been the target rather than his brother, but the assassin had slain the wrong twin in his attempt. The King held a memorial for his brother, and has since called the west together every fifth year to celebrate the life of his brother whom he considered far more wise than he could ever be, and the person who he leaned on to help run the realm for him. It was after Markris's death that Xanar established his ruling council to attempt to delegate some of Markris's responsibility amongst able counselors. He named a City Lord to provide him information within the capital and the major towns and cities of the realm through spies and informants as well as overseeing law enforcement; a Fisher Lord who rules as Admiral of the Royal Fleet and oversees the patrol of the Bay of Sirilla and the harbour of Tides End; and a Harvest Lord who oversees the crops of the realm, and maintains order in the rural areas of the realm. Now the only Dragonborn, Xanar began to grow obsessed with attempting to bring back the dragons and dragonborn following his brothers death. He managed to collect a pair of dragon eggs - one golden and one white - though it is unknown if either are able to be hatched, as the magic that allowed such a thing was lost with the death of the dragons hundreds of years ago. With that as an unknown, Xanar turned to something he could attempt to control - the genetics of his family. In a controversial choice, he wed his daughter Erraia to his second son Markris in an attempt to produce the famous dragontouched traits of his family, hoping that one day such a match might produce a proper dragonborn once more. This proved to be an unpopular choice, sparking questions amongst some, and revolt amongst others, though few dare act against him. To this day, he continues to push the boundaries to bring the dragonborn and dragons alike back to this world. Recent Events His betrothed being lost, Ladrie new one egg and harvest lord Gardener Betrothals of grandchildren Family Tree